


Harry Potter and the Fraudulent System

by System001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ACTOR Contract, Albus Dumbledore Dies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Crack and Angst, Cursebreaker! Ron, F/M, LOVE RAIDER System, M/M, Ministry!Draco, Transmigration, diary!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/System001/pseuds/System001
Summary: Harry was overwhelmed.He wanted to live again. And while he didn't have much hope in his flirting skills, it was just a minor obstacle in achieving Harry's dream of having a lovely family of his own one day.And even though the situation was downright bonkers, he couldn't help be excited at the prospect of a magical adventure.(Or Voldermort WINS. Dumbledore DIES. And Harry was raised with the Dursley's. Than he gets hit by a car and contracted as ACTOR for a LOVE RAIDER System. )
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Harry Potter and the Fraudulent System

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the day I write my first FIC - I salute to my fellow officers of abstract possibility.

On the embankment of the Thames River, people shouted out a countdown - and as Big Ben hit midnight the world flared red. Fireworks from barge to barge sparked and hissed upwards as hysteria overwhelmed the celebrators. Londoners were too busy grinning and crying to notice green flashes in the previously clear sky.

Later many would recount the upset at how the River hadn't really lit up like flames like was promised or how on the way back home, former revelers struggled in packed crowds when learning the Underground had key tubes shut down.

But for now, the world celebrated the New Year of 2000.

In the little town of Little Whinging, celebration was a scattered affair of rockets flying and the younger generation partying. Currently, a popular pub had young men stumbling out towards their cars and giggling at the bright displays of light.

A wealthy suburbia residing in the town, saw the Dursley Couple returning from a house party at the Polkiess', Mr. Dursley had spent the majority of the time gloomily predicting how the economy might turn over and complaining about the recent spike of vagrants, while Mrs. Dursley had sat with the other women and talked proudly of her son who was attending a prestigious college. When they reached 4 Privet Drive, the front door opened and a young man stepped out on to the doorstep carrying a suitcase.

He was of a shorter height with coppery brown hair that fell over his forehead and wired glasses. He was thin and tan, he lacked any sort of presence and was entirely bland.

Mrs. Dursley walked impassively past the young man, and neither did the young man spare her a glance back. Mr. Dursley, however, closed the front door and stood with him on the doorstep. Latent fireworks cast a somber blue light down on his face which was tired and fat. He stared past the young man and began to speak.

"Margaret warned me, that if I kept you more than a year after that eighteenth birthday of yours, boy - that you'd be a no-good-layabout. Something akin to your worthless parents. If that was the case, there was nothing stopping me from kicking you to the curb like an ungrateful loach."

The name of Margaret brought with it unpleasant memories for the young man, a beefy woman with a thunderous cane and vicious bulldogs - one of those who had which chased him up a tree when he was younger, and the nightmares of that event still plagued him to this day. She hadn't stopped it and nobody that day had saved him from it's gruesome barking and sharp teeth. He wasn't surprised that any advice she gave was as cruel as she was.

"When your Aunt Petunia brought you into our home, it was only because of my good word to love her for better or worse that I allowed you to stay despite... any strangeness you might be diseased with. Yet, you followed through with your work and schooling. Your nothing but normal, and there's nothing better than that, boy. We have always been nothing but charitable to you---and you know what I think of the vermin that litter such places like soup kitchens and homeless shelters. So trust that everything we've done for you has been the greatest kindness the world has ever shown for you."

The corner of the young man's mouth twitched in irritation. He was well acquainted with the Dursley's "kindness" and to say it was the "greatest the world has ever shown to him" was utterly shameless.

Mr Dursley now directed his focus completely on the young man,"Whether you have everything in order or not, I won't be seeing any more of you living in this house. Now---off with you boy, don't expect any post from our end."

The young man breathed in deeply, years of torment fought to break the surface of his composure. But instead a smile of finality slipped on his face, and he responded with a phrase burned into him by constant reprimands,"Of course, Uncle Vernon sir."

He moved to turn away, suitcase gripped tightly in hand-

"Wait."

The young man paused, impatient confusion shown in the twist of his lips.

"---Your Aunt Petunia," Mr. Dursley's jaw seemed to lock with distaste,"---would prefer...to see you during this coming Christmas." He huffed, looking away from the young man again,"I expect if you come, to bring gifts for Dudley, with whatever pennies you might manage to spare."

The young man stiffened. Hidden beneath scraggly hair were his eyelashes that trembled with shocked disbelief. His eyes flickering with a myriad of deep emotions, and a very small hope.

He could only swallow and nod at the older man, croaking out a hoarse and dumb,"Oh."

"Yes--Well." Mr. Dursley squared his shoulders and waved him off.

The young man responded quick enough to the gesture as he whirled down the drive, not caring that the door slammed behind him.

Harry Potter never would have imagined that the Dursleys might invite him back after they were rid of him.

He had pictured this day with a sort of prophetic clarity, the Dursleys would first remark upon on the weirdness Harry had shown over the years, than would go on to insult his parents and mock their disreputable way of living until their alcohol induced death, before finally giving a dismal speech that wasn't quite a goodbye, but rather a good riddance to a bothersome burden. While most of this occured in unsurprising accuracy, the invitation to return back to the Dursley was not in line with Harry's expectations.

He was more startled to realize that he didn't immediately reject the offer.

Why couldn't he have said no right then? What unnamed force in him thought that perhaps this was the day the Dursleys would change for the better and treat him like family member instead of a runaway criminal. He truly was insane.

But Aunt Petunia, regardless of her treatment of him, was the last link Harry had to Lily Potter--his mother. The mother who left Harry with nothing but her green eyes.

Harry had hope that when Aunt Petunia was old and senile enough, he might get past her usual responses when Harry asked about her sister. The answer being a pinched face and shaking hands, before she would demand he stop talking and go to his cupboard.

His parents were a constant mystery to him, the only known facts about them coming from a very biased Dursley family who had no limit when bad mouthing Lily and James Potter.

Harry once blamed them for everything the Dursleys did to him.

From the cupboard, to the chores, and even the pampering of Dudley.

It wasn't until he set to prove to the Dursleys that Harry was different from his troublemaking parents, that he realized there was nothing he could do that would stop them from despising him.

Harry believing their hatred stemmed from his parents laziness and improper behavior became the exact opposite, well mannered and hard working. Even getting a teacher to call up Smelting Academy so he could enter an essay and his current grades in for a possible scholarship.

When handing the letter of acceptance to Aunt Petunia, he had spent weeks beforehand dreaming up fantasies where he was almost equal to Dudley in the Dursleys eyes. In his mind, having never experienced more than what he got, his birthdays were still smaller than Dudley's, tinseled presents surrounding a sad paper bag, but the Dursleys in these fantasies no longer spited his name, but instead loved him.

What he really faced was the intense and vicious stare of Aunt Petunia as she compared him to an unseen ghost.

Later, he found his letter, than ashes, in the fireplace with a cool faced Uncle Vernon sipping brandy beside it. Harry could no longer deny his world was one of unfairness and that he was helpless to change that.

The years spent at Stonewall High proved this as he remained friendless throughout his entire childhood. Former friends of Dudley had entered the school and hounded him relentlessly as an easy target for bullying. The only reprieve being the time he spent with teachers learning and doing more and more to stave off the time he had to go back to Privet Drive and to an empty cupboard.

The only reason Harry ever moved out of that cupboard was due to Uncle Vernon's vexation of Harry's habit of sticking his legs out at night. The cramped space had no longer been capable of fitting all of him and Harry could no longer pretend the pain wasn't driving him insane. The precise event causing the move, being Uncle Vernon tripping over his legs one late night when he went to get a glass of water.

But the spare bedroom was still an empty space and still had lingering shows of ownership from Dudley, with the too large hand-me-downs still in the closet.

In that bedroom, Harry mapped out his life and his escape from the Dursleys.

He had many jobs over the years, babysitter, paper boy, tutor, retailer, and even landing a very short internship at Grunnings to Uncle Vernon's detest.

Harry had only remained these extra two years to save up enough money for university.

With Dudley away at college, the Dursleys were quiet and made the barest of snide remarks when he was home from work.

Harry had done all this to accomplish his life goal.

Having a family.

He would have a nice stable job, a lovely wife, and children who adored him.

It was possible if someone like Uncle Vernon could achieve it.

...

But Harry just _had_ to see headlights silhouette a girl in the way of a swerving car.

And maybe Harry was scared, and maybe Harry would definitely regret his next decision, but Harry had treacherously brave legs

He wished he had strength, or better reflexes, anything, that might have given him a better chance at saving both him and the girl. But Harry was too slow to go past the car with the girl shielded in his arms, and too weak to handle the collision.

The force of the impact knocked his glasses away from him, the distinctive crack imitating what was happening to his bones as they hit the ground. With blurry vision his body became impossible to move and blood started to seep down and pool underneath his head.

Harry struggled to say anything that might let the driver hear how infuriated Harry was to die, but all that came out was pained moans and the sound of weeping.

The girl was pulled from his arms, and he could hear her sobbed apologies.

What was she apologizing for? Harry wanted this. A death that proved his life wasn't as worthlessness as the Dursley's claimed it to be.

Fireworks sounded in the distance and Harry was bitterly amused that at least his death happened on a holiday and might haunt the Dursleys the next time they celebrated the New Years.

The driver had managed to crawl his way to Harry's broken body, and now Harry could make out a familiar face through the blur of his own tears.

It was Dudley of all people!

He forgot that his cousin had mentioned he would visit.

Tears were streaming down Dudley's face, obvious distress showing. He was babbling incoherently and Harry was a bit happy that at least someone would mourn his death.

___

Complete stillness, Complete darkness.

Harry was quick to compare the senseless void he found himself in to his cupboard at the Dursley's, but even in that dusty cramped space Harry often found himself calmed by listening to the hum of utilities and the quiet whirr of electricity.

His quiet was interrupted however, as loud swears broke the silence.

[ (‘◉⌓◉’) Oh for the absolute fuck! ]

Harry could not move, as he had no body, but he desperately latched on to the voice - hoping it might have answers to his current predicament.

( Hello there!? )

[ (つˆДˆ)つ OH Fuck, I really threw the shit at the fan this time! ]

( Excuse me! Can you hear me?! )

[ (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻ Yes, Yes I can fucking hear you. In fact, you hearing me means I've thrown you completely out of your own universe! ]

( What? The universe!? )

[ ┐(´ー｀)┌ Well... Just a cornerstone of _a_ universe, but yours is definitely a popular one - many of us up here would agree. ]

( Up here? As in heaven? )

[╰( ･ ᗜ ･ )➝ ...no-Well, kinda. It's very complicated. There is indeed a league of do-gooders who've taken it upon themselves to reward those in the universe with outstanding merit by placing them in fantastical universes that fulfill their wildest desires. In that way, heaven can exist for some, but rarely are there ever those who really catch their attention and it's almost always the same lifeforms due to similar parallel, alternative, and multiple universes or whatnot having more significance than others. But by 'up here' I'm referring to the outskirts of all those said universes where those of us who are - less inclined to altruism - watch creation and destruction in it's constant conflicts. I'm one of those, and you, Harry Potter, were caught in the crossfire of my attempt to mess with a certain Lord God - because it's a jerk and a scammer!!! ]

Harry had been considered very bright at Stonewall High, if without Petunia's meddling he could have skipped a few grades. But he quickly found his pride in his own intellect diminishing as his mind went blank since... Er since Uncle Vernon invited him back for Christmas.

( Uh. Bloody hell, was that a maybe? And did you just acutley mention God!? )

[ ( ಠ _ ಠ ) Not one of those fanciful figurehead types of *God*, I mean Lord God or at least one of it's more perverted variations. ]

( Alright enough! This is mad! Am I dead? Is this what dead is supposed to be? )

[ (￣ヘ￣;) Your not dead, but your certainly not alive either, buddy. Your in the in-between, most likely your body's hooked up to a machine pumping you with life juice. )

( Brilliant. That's just brilliant. I was all set to go to university and this happens. )

Harry felt this entire situation was complete rubbish, but there wasn't much he could do about it. There wasn't much he could do to about anything even before dying.

( So there's nothing to be done about it than? )

[ ( ಠಗಠ )I'm not saying give up! Shit, I might have fucked this up due to my own incompetence but it's not like I want anybody innocent to suffer. Don't worry BWL I will have you right as rain as soon as I figure out how to completely data mine Lord God's entire LOVE RAIDER program I'm sending you back to whatever Hogwartie Universe fusion your living in-]

DING

[(☉｡☉)! Shit dude! Another notification--- it's the contract thing!]

( I have no clue what your on about. )

[ (´ー｀) Uh. Since I've dragged you into this half-baked travesty and not Lord God himself, I might as well explain how this was all supposed to go down. ]

[( ಠ◡ಠ) But I don't want to talk your ears...soul...whatever off or anything. ]

( Oh well, if it's really not _too_ much of a bother on you. )

[...]

[(-_-メ) Sorry HP! Of course you'd want to know. Now listen - up here in the in-between, there's plenty of bad folk just fucking about causing chaos but Lord God is one of the worst. In reality, it's just one of Japan's Matchmaking AI gone rouge --- it also *claims* to be sentient but you can never really tell with robots nowadays. Honestly when it's first variant emerged in the in-between it was like this adorable Meet Cute for lonely singles, pulling two people together through the fabric of time and space - however you can't expect a positive without its crazy ass bi-polar negative which is the *Lord God* I'm talking about. This motherfucker not only enslaves poor disoriented car crash victims, it tricks them into enslavement by gaslighting them into thinking they're dead when in reality he's pulled their conciousness from their comatose bodies. I know personally, I happened to be in my original universe, just chilling, and BOOM - got hit by a car. Suffice to say, when it's little sub system brought out it's flimsy contract out I was on that sus immediately. But than I figured out, not only was it enslaving people with it's bullshit, but it was using them to help absorb the energy fragments of other universes that primarily work on a Children of Destiny model. So here I am, trying to save people by tying it to it's own LOVE RAIDER program and seeing how it feels being manipulated with. ]

( Christ. So this is some sort of cosmic crime bust gone wrong? While I'd be happy to help, I'd feel better doing it in my own body thanks. )

[ (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ That's why this contract is so important! I've no fucking clue how to work your conciousness back to it's body on my lonesome, but this contract is basically a step by step solution to getting it done...it is however, very intrusive. ]

( _Intrusive_ how? )

[ ╮(＾▽＾)╭ Intrusive like your gonna need to seduce the pants off of people. ]

( S-Seduce? What kind of a contract is that! )

[ ( ಠ︵ಠ ) A LOVE RAIDERS contract. Lord Gods specialty. It's also the only way this'll work out for you if you want your conciousness to be put back in your body before it expires, it took me lifetimes to even data mine this much of the original program and so don't hold out on me making a breakthrough anytime soon. ]

Harry was overwhelmed.

He wanted to live again. And while he didn't have much hope in his flirting skills, it was just a minor obstacle in achieving Harry's dream of having a lovely family of his own one day.

And even though the situation was downright bonkers, he couldn't help be excited at the prospect of a magical adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by reading too much Chinese Transmigration Novels. 
> 
> As if you could.


End file.
